Mysterion Joins Young Justice
by Crystal013
Summary: The title gives it away. Mysterion Joins Young Justice, will he trust them enough to tell them his secret that only he knows...


Kenny Pov;

I kept my Mysterion allias, changing the outfit a bit. I got rid of that stupid bobber, and replaced it with a iron on green question mark. I got rid of the under wear, leaving the rest untouched.

I was in a hidden underground place. When the guards past by my hiding spot with prisoners adults dressed in costumes. I threw a small gas pellet that will make anyone who breathes it in the gas fall asleep. I threw a sai from the shadows causing the ropes holding the prisoners to fall to the ground. The adults were smart, they held their breath. I came out of the shadows, "This way! Hurry!"I said, as the alarms went off, making the room flash red. I ran turning corners, the adults closely behind me. I opened a door, holding the door open as the they ran into the room.

I shut it close, "Who are you?"Flash asked. "The name's Mysterion"I said, looking peeking out the small window for the coast clear. "My question is what you're doing at South Park"

"We were kidnapped, well until you showed up"Aquaman said. "Rumors about kidnapping was around, I decided to check it out, with a friend of mine who volunteered to help out"I said. "Shit!"Mole shouted in his British accent, running towards us guard dogs behind him. "That would be him"I sighed, opening allowing him in, shutting the door before the dogs had the chance to come in, throwing a gas pellet while I was at it.

"I hate guard dogz"Mole said, a cigarette in his mouth. "Mole..."I said impatiently.

"Alright, Zhere was a door with a big C on zit, eztremely guarded"Mole said, "I suggest a zuprise attack eez the best solution"Mole said. "Wait how old are you guys?"Flash asked.

Both{ "Nine"

We dashed down the hall way, the 'prisoners' following us. I threw a gas pellet, and a cover pellet, as we turned the corner, at the guards. "Crazy things always happens here at South Park, it's normal"I said. "It eez true, perfect place to bring your kidz, sure will keep them entertained"Mole said, smirking helping me watching me easily hack the computer, making the door open. "The school here, well you'll surprised what you can learn"I said going through the door.

Showing the victims, tied to chairs, Kyle and Stan being one of them.

They were trapped in glass tubes. Nazi zombies. "Shit, Nazi zombies"I said, pulling out my gun, Mole too. "Get to the ground!"I said as we started shooting the zombies, it was over in seconds.

I flipped the switch the glass tubes, rising up. "Hold still"I said cutting the rope for the last person in the chairs, Stan. "Thanks, Mysterion"A man said as I melted into the shadows.

Justice League HQ's;

Flash Pov;

Aqua Man finished giving his full report to Batman, about how our kidnapping.

"I swear Batman, this kid was like a mini Batman, well he had the voice down, but a bit more...creepy, no offense"I said. "I want to meet this Mysterion"Batman said his eyes narrowing. "He left this behind"I said handing Batman a flash drive.

He put it in the computer, information popping up. Batman started hacking, clicking on some footage. "Day 1, I managed to get my friends to help protect South Park, since Hindsight just decided to give up, fucking bastard"Mysterion said, on the tv.

"South Park needs some kind of protector, if there's one thing I know this isn't some kind of game, this is something serious and...deadly"The screen fuzzed out. Batman pulled out the flash drive, "It's a commentary, something the others will want to know about"Batman said.

When went to the meeting room, he replayed the first one for the rest of the league, then moved on to the next one. "Day Two, On the job, already making a image in South Park, I had to band one of my friends from the team, The Coon, he became our enemy with cult of Cthulu from another world"Mysterion said, "He's been trying to guess my identity, but I already figured out his, Eric Cartman, it's actually wasn't that hard, He's an fat ass" Mysterion said, "Always wanted to say that."

"Day 3, My friends and I were stuck in a another world, somehow I managed to get some footage"Mysterion said, soon there was a strange background, with some kids in poorly made costumes. "We should wait until help finds us"A kid said. "No one knows we're here"Another kid said. "You guys try to hide while I try to find help, I hope this works..."Mysterion said, running towards the cliff, jumping...

Kenny's Pov;

I checked my pocket for my flash drive, only to realize it wasn't there. "Those superheroes must have it!"I growled. I got out a red button pushing it. I got another out, "Good thing I have copies"I said.

Flash's Pov;

Suddenly the screen buzzed showing a angry Mysterion, "Who ever was stupid enough to steal my fucking flash drive, will have 5 seconds till this self destructs"Mysterion said.

"Five...

We ran for cover.

"Four...

"Three

"Two, one"

The flash drive gave a small explosion.

Kenny Pov;

"I'm here, what do you want?"I said, to Batman jumping down from a ledge in a abandoned warehouse. "I want you to think about joining our protege's Young Justice team, you'll join them on convert missions, and a Zeta tube with be put into your lair if you have one"Batman said. "Fine, I'll join this team, I would like to know who I'm working with though"I said, "and yes I do have a lair actually, this way"I said, pressing a button on the revealing a computer on the wall, I typed in the complex pass code, the part of the wall sliding open. Showing a lab like room, a huge computer, and of course my flash drive.

"Where did learn all this"Batman asked, remaining passive. "School, you'll be surprised what they teach, but most of the students don't even listen, most likely right now I could get my college degree if I wanted to"I said, typing things onto the big computer, putting my flash drive into a safe place. I could tell he was impressed, "Impressive"Batman said, as I printed information.

"Here's all the information you'll need, my identity not is really all that secret anyway"I said, handing him the file. "You'll meet them tomorrow, be ready"Batman said sternly, before leaving with the file.

That's exactly what I did.

The next morning;

I stood in Mount Justice Debriefing room, looking around. "Come"Batman said leading me to some kind of training room...teenagers were training in with the aid of an adult. Black Canary stopped the training, "is he here?"She asked. "Yes,"He then turned his attention to the teenagers. "A new teammate will be joining you in training today, treat him with respect"Batman said, I melted out of the shadows lifting my head, "Meet Mysterion, he protects South Park, a quiet little Mountain town"Batman said.

"But he's a kid"Kid Flash argued. "Enough, if it wasn't for him we would be still kidnapped"Black Canary sternly. "Now, you'll be sparring against Robin"Black Canary said as Batman left, "No weapons."

"You ready to get your but whopped"Robin mocked. He made the first move, throwing a punch. Before anybody knew what happened I had him in a headlock. Black Canary smiled putting her hands on her hips. "Stop playing around, I didn't come here for a play date"I said before releasing him. He immediately jumped back up onto his feet, slipping into a defensive stance. I easily dodged his kick, and punch. I knocked him off his feet, he landed on his back, I had my first threatenly near his face. The computer announced his defeat. I offered my hand, he took it standing up. He shook my hand. "Nice!"Robin said, I nod.

I let go of his hand, "I better get going, my friends will maybe be wondering where I am, Nice to meet you"I said, melting back into the shadows, making my way home. When I got into my room, and removed my mask I was Kenny, not Mysterion anymore. I quickly hid my costume, getting dressed into my normal clothes.


End file.
